Keep a Weather Eye on the Horizon
by PirateAngel1286
Summary: OneShot Will's pov. From the sinking of the Dutchman in the maelstrom to his final words.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

This is my attempt to get into Will Turner's head. Enjoy.

* * *

Where am I? Something doesn't feel right.

I try to open my eyes but it's too difficult to achieve. I can't hear anything save for the waves and obviously only darkness assaults my eyes. I take one last, ditch effort to see anything.

I manage to open them and yet I see nothing but water. It's all around me and I feel it running through me. Am I dead?

Turning my head to the right I see a group of people all standing around something. No one seems to realize I'm awake yet so I shift slightly to catch someone's attention. It's then that I notice something; how is it that I can breathe here? I'm surrounded by water but it's not affecting me in the slightest at all. One of the men faces me and I realize it's my father. In his hand he holds a piece of blue cloth. I take it from him and look at it.

"What's this for?" I ask.

"It's a sign of a Captain, sir," he responds.

Captain? I look down at my chest and see a rather long, red scar.

"But, but how?"

"Jack and Elizabeth. Davy stabbed you, you were about to die. There wasn't any other way."

There were lots of ways actually; Jack should've been the one to stab it. Not me. I don't think I can do this. I feel hollow. It's not right. It's not fair. Her face suddenly passes before my eyes.

So full of sadness; telling me she'll stay by my side.

Will we make it through? 10 years is a long time.

We will make it. Feeling resolute, I take the cloth and tie it around my head. The sign of a Captain. I nod to my crew and they move about.

"Above!" I shout.

The ship rises from beneath us and practically leaps out of the water. I look to my crew and something is happening to them and to the ship. Their humanity is returning. They're free of Davy Jones. They all look to me and I turn fully around.

"Ready all the guns!" I say with a slight grin.

I turn the wheel and feel more prepared for what's about to happen. I have a duty now; I can feel it in my bones. But first we've got to take care of someone first.

Distantly I hear the shout.

"Fire!"

"Fire!" I shout back.

The message was being relayed all over the sea from our two ships. I swear that this attack will cause me to be deaf one day but I really don't care.

When it was all over and the ship was smoldering between us, I look out at that distant horizon and immediately find her face. She looks just like I feel. Was this all for nothing?

I hear someone coming up behind me and yet I don't turn to face them. "Orders sir?"

Sir, the man is my own father. I should be calling him sir. Heaving a small sigh, I turn and respond.

"You are no longer bound to the Dutchman." Unlike me.

"You're free." Again, unlike me.

"Aye," he says "that's a fine thing."

A very fine thing. Something I would think he'd want to be with my mother again and all.

"But by my reckoning I still have a debt that needs to be paid if you'll have me."

He shouldn't have to do this, but I see no other option. We're thick headed men, Turners. I give him a smile and a nod in the right direction.

"On the wheel then Mr. Turner."

"Aye Captain Turner," he says with a smile and a nod.

As he walks off, my gaze goes to where I had been before. Her face. Still so sad as she stares right back at me. I hear my father's voice behind me telling me just what I do not want to hear.

"This ship has a purpose and where we are bound, she cannot come. One day ashore, ten years at sea; it's a steep price for what's been done."

I look at him and I give him my usual strained smile. With a twinkle in my eye I answer.

"Depends on the one day."

Leaving him to ponder that for a moment, I go to the longboat and begin to untie it. A second later, another pair of hands is on it. I turn to see one of the crew members and he's assisting me. It splashes in the water and I nod in thanks before climbing in. But not before grabbing the chest first.

I arrived first and took a look around. I'm going to miss this.

A splash diverts my attention and slowly I turn to face her. She struggles to pull the longboat ashore so I run over to help her. My hand grazes hers and she looks me in the eye before pushing back a loose strand of hair and continuing to pull.

When we finish, we stare at the boat before we turn to look at each other finally. A tear falls down her cheek and I gently wipe it away for her. I feel tears in my eyes as well as we finally embrace.

"I thought I'd lost you," she whispered into my ear.

"I'll never leave you alone Elizabeth," I whisper back.

She pulls away and gives me a sad sort of smile. "One Day."

"Best make it one for the ages," I say.

Taking her hand in mine, we begin to walk away from the beach but not before I pull her sword out from her scabbard and stick it in the sand. She then grabs mine and does the same. I quickly pick her up and she pulls down my head to kiss her.

We finally collapse onto the sand and as I reach to pull off my bandana, she holds me back.

"Please, let me," she says.

I put my hands down and she pulls the object off of my head and smiles before removing my shirt. Her eyes land right on my scar and she traces it with her finger. It's still pretty sensitive and I flinch.

"Sorry, my hands just aren't as soft as they used to be."

"I know," I mutter, "but never stop."

She smirks and pulls me down once more and before long we are in a passionate lovers embrace.

Every hour that ticks by, I can feel the pull grow stronger and stronger. I try and block it out but it won't go away. I turn to see Elizabeth sleeping peacefully beside me. I wish not to wake her but still give her a kiss on the cheek and move a strand of hair that is obscuring her face.

I begin to dress once again. I easily found everything except for one thing. Where is that infernal...? I smirk as I realize where it is.

"I'm going to need the other one."

It appeared on my side propped up on a rock with her leg attached. I follow the leg up and look into her face.

A wind blows and she pushes her hair back as she motions for me to take it. I jump off of my seat and remove the boot as slowly as possible. I want to enjoy this moment as much as I can. I run my face along her leg and I feel her tense and relax beneath my fingers.

I feel it again. I look out to sea and know its time.

"It's nearly sunset."

She opens her eyes and looks out at sea disappointed.

The Dutchman is waiting for me.

We know what we have to do and it's the hardest thing in the world. We have to let go.

I stifle a sniffle as I put my boot on and look her once more in the face before turning and walking away. I reach the rock that holds my coat and the chest.

I grab the box and turn to face her once again as she was walking behind me.

"It's always belonged to you," I tell her. "Will you keep it safe?"

I hold it out in front of me and she steps forward taking it.

"Yes, yes," is all she can say.

No more words can be said. Neither one of us wants to say those two small words. Good Bye. When is leaving ever a good thing? We both step forward and place our foreheads together.

I know I cannot kiss her. This is something I have to hold back on. If I kiss her or embrace her in any way, I won't be able to leave.

I turn and begin to walk away again.

"Will," I hear her call.

I quickly turn and she pulls me into the kiss I wanted to avoid.

Why did this have to be so difficult? Nothing in my life has ever been easy. Just when I have something so good, it's taken away from me.

I slowly pull away and say the one thing I know will keep us through these long ten years.

"Keep a weather eye on the horizon."

I'll be back one day Elizabeth. I'll be back and we can start that family we always wanted. One day we can be together. But for right now, I must go. I have a duty that I can't hold back on. But, one day in the not too distant future, we can live for each other and then go after that horizon. Together.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading. 


End file.
